


Lodge fever

by erzaascarlet



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, CEO, CEO Bucky Barnes, Christmas, F/M, Snow, Snowed In, lodge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29107755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erzaascarlet/pseuds/erzaascarlet
Summary: Stranded in an airport after all flights were cancelled due to a blizzard on Christmas Eve, Y/N and the rest of all the passengers is sent to a lodge down the road, as it’s pact she is forced to make conversation with people in hopes of a room, that’s where she meets a CEO and they hit it of straight away.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 17





	Lodge fever

“All flights are cancelled” the speakers announce, you glances around as people groan and stand up, packing up there things to find somewhere to stay for the night, sighing you drags your suitcase along side you and rip out your phone from your coat pocket and placing it between your shoulder and ear, holding it in place.

The phone rings twice before you hear my sisters voice, “hey what’s up? Are you on the flight? Are you safe?” She asks multiple times, not even giving you chance to answer as a small smile etches onto your face.

“Y/S/N I’m okay but my flights been cancelled, there’s a blizzard” You groans down the phone as you start walking and you grab your backpack and slings it onto your back, walking along with your suitcase in tow.

“You’re going to miss christmas!” She cries out, making you frown at the sound of your sister who you hasn’t seen since last Christmas.

You chews on the inside of your mouth, feeling bad about rarely seeing your family and now you can’t even celebrate Christmas with them due to you always being so busy with work and making sure you can pay rent, “I’m sorry Y/S/N, I’ll try and get on the first flight out” you mumbles, trying to cheer Y/S/N up a little bit, knowing how devastated she is.

They say there goodbyes and you hang up and shoves your phone back into your pocket and talk to a airport employee. She points you in the direction of the lodge down the road as you nod and walk out of the airport, stressed.

Snow blankets the land surrounding you, and falls heavily. You shiver, slipping your woolly mittens onto your hand and woolly, bobbly hat onto your head, sniffling through your dripping nose you made your way down the white hill to the lodge.

——————————————————————————

You sigh in relief as your body was engulfed with heat as soon as you stepped foot into the lodge, tramping on the door mat to rid your shoes of the snow attached to them you pull your gloves off and rub your hands together, blowing into them.

The room is packed with stranded passengers, the lodge and the hotel which is a bit further away being packed with them.

You walk up to the counter and talks to the polite woman behind it, “please tell me you have a spare room” You smile kindly as she looks at the elder woman.

“I’m sorry Miss, all the rooms are taken” she frowns and looks at you as you groan under your breath, not mad at the woman, but mad at yourself for not coming here quicker.

“Please I’ll stay anywhere, even on the couch” You mumble, becoming desperate as you glances around the lodge, the scent of pine cones and cinnamon filling your nose as you smile softly.

“There’s a couch in the lounge area, I guess you could stay on there but I don’t recommend it” she states, glancing at the couch that is used for people who sit downstairs in groups and talks but you shrug, “it’ll be fine, I promise” you smile and walk over to it, dumping your bag and suitcase by the side of it and sigh, rubbing your arm.

You run your hand through your hair as you walks over to the bar and sits on a stool, already knowing that tonight is going to be a tiring and uncomfortable night as you order yourself a drink.

You look around at the Christmas decorations that are colour coordinated with red, green and silver, the lodge feels homely and inviting, the lights are warm as they light up the whole lodge, yoi now only realise how big this place actually is as your eyes widen slightly.

You feel a presence beside you, the deep voice ordering himself a beer, the bartender places the cocktail beside you as your gaze is wandering around the room, taking in every little detail. The man beside you hands the bartender money for both your drinks, smirking to himself as he watches you keep your gaze on the tree not even realising your drink is behind you. He clears his throat from behind you and you swivel round, your eyes widening slightly as piercing blue eyes gazed into Y/E/C eyes, his long chestnut hair pulled back into a low man bun on his neck, a scruff scattering along his jaw and neck and his suit tie is slightly pulled down for him to find comfort in it, a small smirk playing on his lips as you snap your gaze away from him.

“Oh shit” you mumbles and scrambled through your purse to pull some money out to pay for your drink, his large hand placed over yours, stopping you in your tracks, “don’t worry about it doll, I took care of it whilst you were zoned out” he says, his voice full of confidence as you rub your hands together, slowly starting to fill with anxiety.

“Oh urm, t-thank you” you manage to get out as you keep your gaze focused on the whirling liquid in the cocktail glass, he pulls his hand away quickly.  
“Seems as though I bought you a drink, I think I at least deserve a name to match this gorgeous woman in front of me” a flush of pink tints your cheeks at the compliment and you can’t help a small smile that spreads across your lips.

“Y/N, what about you?” You ask, your gaze slowly lifting to look at the handsome man again as you takes a swig of her drink, trying to drink your anxieties away again to make conversation with him.

“You have a beautiful name, I’m James, but you can call me Bucky” he smirks and glances you up and down to take in your outfit of grey joggers with a Harry Potter hogwarts jumper with the printing of Slytherin and the green colours for that house, you chose comfy clothes to wear for the flight as he admires how adorable you look in this state.

You giggle, the noise sounding angelic and music to his ears, “I’m sorry about how I look, I was trying to stay warm and comfy on the flight” you smile apologetically, feeling under dressed as he’s in a suit.

“Where were you headed?” Bucky asks the girl in front of him, slowly becoming intrigued with the mysterious girl in the Harry Potter hoodie.

“I was heading home to New York for Christmas with my family” you sighs, the feeling of guiltyness settling into the pit of your stomach as you remember your sisters sadness, glancing back down at your hands.

“Oh right” he nods slightly, “I just finished a meeting and was heading back to New York to go back to work then go home to spend Christmas alone” he chuckles as he looks at you again.

“That’s sounds boring” you laugh softly, glancing at his hands and realising they are covered in thick, black gloves as you raises your head and looks at him.

“Yeah, but I guess I’ll have to do my work here” he chuckles and runs his hand through his hair, making sure not to make too much movement with his other hand, the real reason he hasn’t taken of the gloves.

He may be a CEO, and extremely wealthy but his metal arm still makes him self conscious, too much movement and the metal plates will clink together, he’s learnt that the hard way, Bucky may be extremely grateful for being able to move it properly but it’ll never take away the fear in people’s eyes when they see it.

You smile softly at him, the sight alone could light up a whole room as a weird fluttering feeling pits itself in his lower stomach, “how long do you reckon we’ll be trapped here?” You asks him, talking to him making you feel better.

“Probably a couple days with how heavy the snow is” he chuckles, admiring the short, quiet girl in front of him, you aren’t like the rest of the girls he’s met that just throws themselves at him at the sight of the slight bit of money on show, usually from his watch or clothing, you were different and he already loved that.

——————————————————————————

You giggle, your fourth cocktail in your hand, your body has loosen up as you talk to the man in front of you, Bucky Barnes, they shared story after story about their lives as they slowly get to know each other, and you yawns making him glance at you.

“Where’s your room? Let me take you, you look exhausted” he chuckles and tries to hold you up as you grin, and get up wobbly, stumbling into his broad chest, your face resting against his chest and your hand holding onto his shirt for support pointing over at the couch in the lounge room.

“There” you mumble, slurring the one word answer as his eyebrows scrunch up in confusion, why is she on a couch? He asks himself, until it finally hits him and he realises how busy the lodge actually is.

He sighs and holds you up as he grabs your bags in his metal hand, his flesh hand wrapped around your waist tightly, “you aren’t staying down here” he mumbles, carrying you up to the best room in the place, his room.

As he walks in the warmth of the fire places hits him again, the scent of lavender wafts into his nose as he smiles at your state, rosy red cheeks from the alcohol and your once sort of tamed hair was now a mess as you glance up at him through hooded eyes.

Bucky walks over to his bed and places you on the bed, you rip the covers back and crawl under the covers, cuddling the covers tight to your small frame. He smiles and places your stuff down, grabbing some pillows to place on the floor, your smiles etching into a frown.

“What’re you doing?” You pout as you watch him make a makeshift bed on the floor.

“Making a bed, I didn’t want to make up uncomfortable” he shrugs and unbuttons his shirt, grabbing a comfy one from his bag.

Your eyes widen as they trace down his chest to his abs that follows his snail trail down past the waist band on his trousers, he slips on the shirt and quickly ride himself of his trousers and pulls some grey joggers on, you don’t even realise how he’s still kept his metal arm hidden as he pulls a hoodie on and puts a glove on.

“Stay with me, on the bed” you pout and pull the covers back for him, “please keep me warm” you whine as he chuckles.

“Are you sure?” He asks, uncertainty spread across his facial features as she watches you closely.

You nod and smile as he gives in and sits on the bed and props himself up against the headboard, pulling his laptop out and placing it on his lap and you scoot closer to him, cuddling into his side and resting your eyes.  
Bucky looks at the time and smiles, “merry Christmas Y/N” he whispers, brushing a strand of hair from your face as he admires you, having fallen asleep on his chest.  
He uses his free, metal hand to write out some emails, his other hand holding you close and playing with your hair.

This was definetly the best Christmas Eve ever.

**Author's Note:**

> This is cross-posted with tumblr and is an old work of mine.


End file.
